


Io vivo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [79]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic sugli Ocs di DBNA.





	1. Vetrunks

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 5. Perdere l’aereo.

Cap.1 Vetrunks

Vegeta sospirò, tenendo il cellulare con una mano.

“Donna, vedi di rilassarti. Va tutto bene. Non perderemo l’aereo, e anche se fosse ci andremo col tuo jet privato” disse, infilandosi l’apparecchio in tasca.

Bulma aveva il viso sudato. Gettò dei calzini arrotolati nella valigia.

“Odio… odio… Ripeto: odio il primo giorno di vacanze!” sbraitò.

Vegeta roteò gli occhi. “Vado a vedere se gli altri sono già pronti” disse, uscendo dalla stanza.

Si trovò davanti Vetrunks. Quest’ultimo gli mostrò un foglio, dicendogli orgoglioso: “Guarda nonno, la mia pagella era la migliore della classe!”.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Ovvio, se il nipote del principe dei saiyan. Dei miseri terrestri non possono essere intelligenti come te” rispose il saiyan, scompigliando la alta zazzera lilla del nipote.

“Dove diamine sono i kit del pronto soccorso?!” sbraitò Bulma, si sentì da oltre la porta.

“Vediamo di dare una svegliata al resto della famiglia. Se perdiamo quell’aereo, ci attende la furia della donna, altro che vacanza” borbottò.

Vetrunks ridacchiò.

“La nonna è spaventosa” sussurrò.


	2. Cap.2 Goshin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 32. Anguria.

Cap.2 Goshin

Il piccolo Goshin spiccò il volo, sfuggendo dalle braccia, ridendo, e volò fino all’anguria sul tavolo.

Si trasformò in supersaiyan, la sua aura aumentò con un’onda d’urto che fece esplodere l’anguria.

Pan, che aveva cercato di afferrarlo, venne ricoperta di anguria, imbrattandosi vestiti e capelli.

Grugnì, passandosi sulla mano, il suo corpo gocciolava.

Bra raggiunse suo figlio e lo afferrò al volo, sospirando. I lunghi capelli azzurri le ricadevano dietro le spalle, ondeggiando.

Goshin si ritrasformò, ticchettando con le manine paffutelle sul viso della madre, sporcandola.

“Scusa…” disse Bra alla migliore amica.

Pan scrollò le spalle.

“Siamo in estate, mi andava proprio di fare una doccia”. Cercò di sminuire il problema.

“Non sarai l’unica, anche questa piccola peste deve proprio farsi un bagno” disse Bra.

< Almeno è sempre allegro e piene di energie. Vuol dire che sta bene.

Mi chiedo dove sia Goten. Probabilmente si sarà addormentato da qualche parte. Siamo sempre stanchi morti, speravo di poter ricaricare le energie durante questa vacanza > pensò.


	3. Cap.3 Chidori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 27. Mangiare gelato a mezzanotte.

Cap.3 Chidori

Yamcha aumentò la potenza della lanterna a batterie che illuminava il balcone, creando dei riflessi sui sedili ed il tavolo di ferro battuto.

Si voltò verso Marion, si leccò le labbra guardando i seni prosperosi di lei sottolineati dal suo vestito rosa aderente. Guardò i morbidi boccoli azzurro chiaro di lei, il foulard giallo che indossava e le labbra piene piegate in un sorriso.

Marion affondò il cucchiaino nella coppetta di gelato alla panna.

“Ti ringrazio per avermi assecondato. Che follia, il gelato a mezzanotte! Di solito non sono così golosa, ma…”. Ridacchiò, nascondendosi la bocca con le dita. Aveva le unghie lunghe e laccate. “… ultimamente ho così tante voglie”.

Yamcha corrugò la fronte.

“Scusami amore, posso controllare una cosa?” domandò.

Marion lo guardò con aria confusa, piegando di lato il capo.

“Certo, amore” rispose.

Yamcha le posò la mano sulla pancia piatta, sgranò gli occhi, che divennero liquidi, e un sorriso gli fiorì sulle labbra.

“Ti piacerebbe avere una… bambina?” domandò.

Marion fece un sorriso impacciato, rispondendo: “Sì, mi piacerebbe. Come ti è venuto in mente?”.

“Se-sento… la sua aura… L’aura della nostra bambina” esalò.

Marion strillò e gli saltò in braccio, cingendogli il collo con le braccia.

“Oh, tesoro. Come vogliamo chiamarla?” strillò.

“Chidori” esalò Yamcha.

< Non avrei mai pensato che un gelato a mezzanotte potesse significare così tanto per me > pensò.


	4. Cap.4 Ely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgMKoQxyWtk; Deja Vu || POWER METAL COVER by RichaadEB, Jonathan Young & FamilyJules.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 225  
★ Prompt/Traccia: 4. A fa di tutto di per entrare nella squadra di cheerleader per fare colpo su B.

Cap.4 Ely

Ely si legò la ciocca di capelli rosa in una treccina, e saltellò un paio di volte sul posto, guardando il proprio riflesso allo specchio. Indossava una tutina azzurra da cheerleader, formata da pantaloncini inguinali e top, con il simbolo dell’Orange school all’altezza del petto. La sua pelle rosea era leggermente arrossata all’altezza delle gote.

“Sono due settimane che mi preparo per le selezioni di oggi. Mi prenderanno questa volta, ne sono sicura!” si fece forza, serrando un pugno. Aveva le labbra rese rosa acceso dal lucidalabbra ed il viso truccato.

< Ho rinunciato ai dolci e al loro posto solo insalata. Mi sono svegliata tutti i giorni alle cinque per allenarmi. Ho persino fatto lezioni di canto e dizione per riuscire a scandire bene le frasi!

Non c’è niente che io non abbia fatto per entrare in squadra > pensò. Si guardò le unghie laccate di rosa acceso e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Solo così potrò seguire gli allenamenti del club di baseball. Chissà se Gorin si deciderà finalmente a notarmi! > pensò, passandosi la mano tra i morbidi capelli biondi. Si allontanò dallo specchio dell’armadio e dalla scrivania recuperò una bandana, indossandola.

< Anche se le altre ragazze ce l’hanno con me, non mi arrenderò! Per amore si fanno queste follie e dimostrerò a tutti che sarò la migliore cheerleader di sempre! >.


	5. Cap.5 May

Cap.5 May

Il principe dei saiyan era sdraiato su un muretto di marmo, dietro cui sorgevano delle alte colonne di marmo.

< La nuova stanza dello spirito del Tempo è ancora più estrema delle precedenti. Mi chiedo se Trunks sarà capace di sopportarla > pensò.

Sentì delle risate e si voltò, vedendo Vetrunks e May intenti a giocare ad acchiapparella.

“Gorin, vieni, l’abbiamo quasi presa!” gridò Vetrunks.

May fece la linguaccia.

“No, non mi prenderete!” trillò.

Vegeta scosse il capo.

< Più cresce, più la figlia di Kakaroth assume un carattere proprio saiyan. Finirà per diventare un vero peperino > pensò, grattandosi il mento.

Sentì qualcuno che gli tirava una gamba e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Veg?” domandò.

“Lei è carina” disse il bambino, indicando May.

Vegeta ridacchiò, prendendolo in braccio.

“Ti piace?” domandò.

Veg annuì, incrociando le braccia al petto.

< Cosa ci fa qui? Che Reghina sia venuta qui ad allenarsi? Se è così dove si trovano lei e mio fratello Tarble?

Vegus dov’è? > rifletté Vegeta.

“Dove si trova tuo fratello Vegus?” domandò.

“Fratellone è laggiù” spiegò Veg, con sguardo serio.

Vegeta si alzò in piedi, dicendogli: “Allora adesso lo raggiungiamo”.

Veg negò con il capo. “Voglio andare a giocare con quella bambina” disse perentorio. Dimenò le gambe e corrugò la fronte. “Lei è carina”.

“Facciamo così, allora. Io ti metto giù e vai a giocare con gli altri, mentre io vado dal fratellone. Va bene?” domandò Vegeta.

Veg annuì, con espressione convinta.


	6. Cap.6 Dalyla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 11. Vacanza.

Cap.6 Dalyla

Goten si deterse la fronte con il dorso della mano, mentre cullava Dalyla al petto. La bambina urlava con tutta la sua forza, tenendo gli occhi serrati e i pugni stretti.

“Ha decisamente ereditato l’appetito e i polmoni di mio padre” gemette Goten.

Bra mise il bavaglino alla figlia, tenendo sotto controllo Goshin con la coda dell’occhio.

“Goshin, amore, non ti allontanare” richiamò il figlio più grande.

Dalyla era diventata completamente rossa in viso, la sua bocca era spalancata al massimo.

Bra sentiva la testa dolerle.

“Non esattamente questa la vacanza che immaginavo” esalò.

Goten la guardò recuperare un omogeneizzato e un cucchiaino, avvolto in un tovagliolo, dalla borsa.

“Il prossimo anno andiamo in un villaggio vacanze. Uno di quelli dove ti tengono i figli e tu passi tutto il tempo a dormire al sole” pregustò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Bra fece scattare il tappo dell’omogeneizzato, rispondendo: “Ci ho passato tutta l’infanzia. Non è per niente come lo immagini. I bambini possono scappare dove vogliono e rischiare la vita senza che le animatrici se ne accorgano, perché spesso i marmocchi sono troppi e loro sono sottopagate, oltre che troppo stanche o annoiate. I genitori, d’altro canto, sono costretti a fare un sacco di noiose e stancante attività”. Iniziò a imboccare la figlia che smise di piangere.

“Allora mi verrà in mente qualche altro modo per salvare le nostre vacanze future, ‘principessa’” promise Goten.


	7. Cap.7 Kamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Teen! Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 92. "Non ho il permesso di salire sulle moto".

Cap.7 Kamy

Kamhara si sistemò una ciocca di capelli rossi dietro l’orecchio, dimenando la coda dalla morbida peluria rosa.

“Non ho il permesso di salire sulle moto… o sulle macchine” ammise. Accarezzò il sellino della motocicletta, mordendosi l’interno della guancia. “Dicono che io e mio fratello Kakaroth siamo delle minacce sugli automezzi”. Sporse il labbro inferiore e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi, le sue iridi color nocciola divennero azzurro chiaro. “Tu cosa ne pensi? Sono così pericolosa alla guida?” domandò e la voce le tremò.

John le posò una mano sulla testa e si piegò in avanti.

“Tu sei sempre pericolosa, streghetta” gli fece notare.

Kamhara sbuffò e gli diede delle spinte delicate all’altezza delle spalle.

“Principe!” piagnucolò.

John rise, passandosi una mano, coperta da un guanto candido, tra i morbidi capelli neri. Avevano la forma di una fiamma che ricadeva di lato, ogni ciocca era larga quattro dita, tranne quelle davanti alla sua fronte larghe due dita.

“Amore, affronterei la morte con te su uno di quei mezzi.

Meglio?” domandò.

Kamhara gonfiò le guance.

“Si vede proprio che ti ha cresciuto Lord Freezer. Hai il suo tatto” piagnucolò.

John scoppiò a ridere. Avvolse la coda di lei con la propria, le strinse i fianchi con un braccio e la trasse a sé.

“Oh, ma io sono peggio. Sono un demone” sussurrò, facendo apparire delle ali nere sulle spalle. Le fece fremere, mentre ghignava.

Kamy ridacchiò, posandogli la testa sul petto.

“Peccato tu faccia ancor meno paura di Vegeta, e lui a me non ne fa affatto” borbottò.

“A te non voglio fare paura, tesoro” disse John. Chiuse gli occhi e le posò un bacio sulla fronte. “Che ne dici se infrangiamo le regole e la prendiamo lo stesso una moto? Guidi tu” bisbigliò.

“Yuppie!” strillò Kamy, sollevando un pugno verso l’alto, saltellando eccitata sul posto.


	8. Cap.8 Reghina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al The Weekend Run a cura di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori  
Numero Parole: 242  
Prompt: 8. Nuova città  
Il personaggio appartiene a Vegeta4ever.

Cap.8 Reghina

Reghina posò lo scatolone accanto alla porta, piegandosi in avanti.

“Sa, non avevo mai visto qualcuno con la coda” sussurrò la donna alle sue spalle, all’altezza della porta.

“Alcuni non hanno il naso, altri hanno un occhio in più. Non si sa mai cosa possano fare le radiazioni di questo pianeta” disse Reghina.

La donna sorrise ed annuì. “L’affitto può pagarmelo appena si sarà sistemata. Nuova di questa città?” domandò.

“Diciamo di sì, che è una nuova città” disse vaga Reghina, massaggiandosi il collo. La sua coda dalla peluria blu era molto folta e grande, ed ondeggiava dietro di lei. “Voglio iniziare una nuova vita”. Aggiunse.

La donna annuì.

“Vedrà, si troverà bene. Questa è una buona zona e non si trova lavoro con troppa difficoltà. Soltanto è una cittadina piccola. Tutti sanno tutto di tutti e parlano un po’ di ogni cosa” sussurrò.

Reghina si sistemò una ciocca morbida dietro l’orecchio. “Non darò motivo di parlare di me” disse con tono sbrigativo.

La donna annuì.

“Se ha bisogno di aiuto per il trasloco posso consigliarle qualcuno. Una donna sola…”. Iniziò.

“Sono abbastanza forte, non si preoccupi. Diciamo che sono giovane” la rassicurò la Tsufuru.

Guardò l’altra tentennare. “Arrivederla e grazie” la salutò.

La donna uscì dalla stanza, scuotendo il capo.

Reghina le chiuse la porta dietro di lei.

< I terrestri non hanno solo un livello combattivo infimo, ma la stessa stupidità dei saiyan. Un’accoppiata tutt’altro che vincente > si disse.


	9. Cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 5. X è incantato dalla luci di natale. Y ha occhi solo per l'espressione sul viso di X.

Cielo

L’ambiente era in penombra, rischiarato dalle luci blu dei macchinari e degli schermi.

Cielo era collegata ai computer con dei lunghi tubi metallici. All’altezza della nuca, sotto i capelli azzurri, aveva un codice a barre.

“Cosa stai dicendo? Il mio compito è solo prenderlo in inganno.

Per questo faccio la carina, voglio sedurlo” spiegò la giovane con voce sbrigativa.

“Allora perché i tuoi dati sono così in subbuglio?” le venne chiesto.

Cielo abbassò lo sguardo.

_Le persone si avvicendavano per la piazza, alcuni tenevano dei pacchi incartati sotto le braccia, diversi di loro indossavano delle pesanti giacche a vento._

_Superavano a capo chino la grande fontana, da cui zampillavano alti schizzi d’acqua._

_I più piccoli si fermavano sotto il grande albero di Natale dalle luminarie intense e le decorazioni color ghiaccio. Alcune coppiette erano sedute nelle poltroncine di legno e ferro battute agli angoli della piazza._

_Fiumi umani entravano dentro i supermercati, sciami di studenti correvano verso i taxi volanti. Una signora con alcune ciocche grigie camminava dietro la figlia, che spingeva una culla levitante con dentro due gemelli._

_Vetrunks afferrò Cielo per mano. La ragazza rabbrividì a quel contatto._

_Il giovane la condusse fino all’albero di Natale, fermandosi vicino a due bambini. Uno era vestito di rosso e l’altro indossava un cappellino nero con le orecchie da gatto._

_“Mi hai detto che da dove vieni non si festeggia il Natale. Quindi ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto vedere questo” disse._

_Cielo s’irrigidì, schiudendo le labbra pallide. I suoi occhi s’illuminarono di meraviglia mentre guardava le decorazioni. Notò una coppia di uccellini di vetro, molto grandi, i loro becchi si sfioravano._

_Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò, mentre scrutava incuriosita i bastoncini di zucchero e gli angioletti dai vestiti ricamati, decorati con dei piccoli gioielli finti impreziositi dalle luminarie._

_Le luci vermiglie si riflettevano sul suo viso._

_< Non capisco nemmeno perché mi sorprenda così tanto. Nei miei dati potrei trovare altre immagini simili, ne sono sicuro, ma… Sento che trasmette un’emozione. Quasi emanasse calore, anche se non è possibile > pensò._

_Vetrunks strinse la stretta sulla mano di lei. La guardava rapito, sorridendo._

_< Potrei vivere solo per rivedere l’espressione di lei, quella reale sorpresa che ha sul viso al momento. L’incanto di quando si sta scoprendo il mondo. _

_Non è solo bellissima. Sembra una creatura proveniente da un altro mondo, un essere perfetto e meraviglioso > pensò._

_“Allora, ti piace?” sussurrò._

_Cielo avvertì una scarica di adrenalina scendere lungo la sua spina dorsale e si staccò da lui di scatto, allontanandosi di un passo. _

_“Ammetto che non avevo mai visto qualcosa di simile” sussurrò._

Cielo sospirò.

“Sono rimasta confusa dalle perdite di tempo che riescono a inventarsi gli umani. Creano giganteschi alberi di plastica solo per addobbarli. Non gli serve a niente, non ci guadagnano nulla e farebbero prima a creare degli ologrammi con immagini del genere, se proprio ci tengono£ borbottò, mentendo.


	10. Gill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQBuNe5UDUA; |HQ| Nightcore - Lost In The Echo [Linkin Park].  
“Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 25. Non voglio che arrivi il Natale se non sei qui."

Gill

Gill serrò un pugno, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. Gettò indietro la testa e gridò fino a farsi andare via la voce.

La pioggia si mischiava alle sue lacrime, gl’inzuppava i vestiti, gocciolava dal suo viso e gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli a caschetto color glicine.

La sua cravatta nera si era slacciata ed era finita dentro una pozzanghera, la sua camicia bianca era praticamente trasparente e il suo completo nero si era sporcato di fango.

Gill ormai riusciva solo a gracchiare il suo urlo.

_Dalyla saltellò sul posto, facendo ondeggiare la lunga coda mora e mise le mani dietro la schiena._

_“Datevi una mossa o così non arriveremo mai” disse. Indossava una maglietta slargata che le lasciava scoperta una spalla, sulla stoffa nera risaltava la figura candida di un teschio._

_Si voltò ed iniziò a saltellare all’indietro._

_Evoly allungò la mano verso Gill, che era caduto in ginocchio._

_“Vieni, ti aiuto io” gli disse. Gill le sorrise e afferrò la mano, la gemella lo abbracciò._

_“Arriviamo!” gridò._

_“Sarà meglio” disse Dalyla, smettendo di camminare all’incontrario._

Gill raggiunse il muro con un pugno.

La pioggia si stava condensando trasformandosi in neve, anche le lacrime sulle guance del ragazzo si stavano cristallizzando.

“Non voglio che arrivi il Natale se non sei qui” gemette Gill. Il sangue gocciolava dalle sue nocche ferite.


	11. Evoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt:  
19\. "L'unica cosa che vorrei, questo Natale, sei tu." .  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkIytYlDD_o&list=RDEMImzDuEMgFSKfDeg6xsw_gw&index=27; Nightcore - Dollhouse.

Evoly

Vetrunks era seduto sul tetto della cupola. Sospirò pesantemente, alzò il capo e osservò le stelle. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e avvertiva un peso sul cuore.

“Evoly…” bisbigliò.

_Evoly ridacchiò, guardando Gill sporgersi in avanti, con gli occhi chiusi, teneva il vischio sopra la testa._

_Stella gli posò una mano sulla bocca e lo allontanò._

_“Non mi piace troppo questa tradizione. Possiamo fare qualcosa d’altro?” domandò la ragazzina._

_Gill arrossì, abbassando la mano._

_Vetrunks scoppiò a ridere._

_“Sei il solito imbranato, ‘secchio’” lo prese in giro._

_Evoly creò un ki-blast, grande quanto una noce, e glielo lanciò contro. La piccola onda energetica esplose, Vetrunks tossì e, quando il fumo si diradò, mostrò che i suoi vestiti si erano bruciacchiati._

_“Ti sta bene. Sei proprio ridicolo” disse Stella, facendogli la linguaccia._

_Vetrunks si massaggiò la testa, scuotendola, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma color glicine._

_“Sei una sorella veramente pestifera” brontolò._

_Evoly gli mostrò il bianco dell’occhio._

_“Sarà perché è la tua di sorellina”. Scherzò Goshin._

_Vetrunks sbuffò._

_“Tu da che parte stai ‘fratellino’?” domandò._

_Goshin indicò Evoly._

_“Dei gemelli. Mi spiace”._

"L'unica cosa che vorrei, questo Natale, sei tu, sorellina” gemette Vetrunks.

Una lacrima gli rigò il volto e cadde nel vuoto.


	12. Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per Summer.  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Give Me A Reason.

Vegeta

Freezer piegò di lato il capo e appoggiò la guancia sulle dita affusolate, aveva le unghie laccate di rosso, tranne una per ogni dito che era di un viola acceso rigata d’oro.

Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color rubino brillarono.

Si portò un calice di vino alle labbra e lo sorseggiò.

Vegeta aveva preso sulle spalle il piccolo omonimo figlio di 17, che rideva tenendosi aggrappato alla sua testa, dimenando le gambe.

“Allora, dove vuoi andare, nanetto?” domandò il principe dei saiyan. La coda gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle, la peluria castana morbida si muoveva seguendone i movimenti.

Il piccolo fece una smorfia, riflettendo.

“Dalla crema in cucina” disse serio, annuendo.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Allora tieniti forte, si va” gli ordinò. L’altro piccolo gemello gli corse dietro.

“Vengo anche io!” strillò. Vegeta lo prese in braccio, tenendo sempre il piccolo Vegeta sul capo, attento a non farlo cadere.

Bulma raggiunse Freezer e gli si sedette accanto.

“Lui è fatto così, è un po’ una mamma chioccia”. Scherzò.

Freezer finse una smorfia, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“I saiyan non sono fatti per essere padri. Sono solo dei scimmioni” ringhiò. Svuotò il proprio bicchiere tutto d’un fiato.

Bulma prese la bottiglia di vino e corrugò la fronte. “Sicuro di non volere un po’ di liquore? A capodanno bisogna festeggiare” gli disse.

Freezer ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Cosa mi offri?” sussurrò.

Bulma si alzò in piedi e si allontanò con dei movimenti sofisticati. Quando si abbassò a novanta davanti al mobiletto, la sua gonna strinse sui suoi glutei perfetti. La scienziata raggiunse nuovamente Freezer e gli posò una bottiglia di liquore al cioccolato davanti.

“Ti fidi del mio giudizio?” sussurrò. Aveva un rossetto rosso fuoco.

Frieza arricciò la coda.

“Diciamo che hai dimostrato di avere buon gusto permettendomi di aiutarti a scegliere i vestiti in quel ‘negozio’” rispose, stappando la bottiglia.

< Nonostante la sua aria così sinuosa ha una forza sbalorditiva. Si nota subito.

Per quanto in alcuni gesti e parole io possa riconoscere Vegeta, sono completamente diversi. Frieza è una bambola di porcellana assassina, capace di congelare come la regina delle nevi > pensò Bulma, rabbrividendo.

Frieza si versò il liquore nel bicchiere e lo guardò scendere.

“Vegeta non ti ha detto che ho ucciso il mio stesso figlio?” domandò tagliente.

Bulma assottigliò gli occhi.

“Sì, ma mi ha anche detto che hai sofferto quando tua figlia è morta e che probabilmente il fratello aveva la stessa malattia” ribatté.

Frieza trangugiò un paio di bicchieri di liquore e le sue gote divennero rosso acceso.

< Come diamine è venuto a saperlo quello scimmione? > si chiese.

“A chi va di giocare a nascondino?” domandò Vegeta.

“A me! A me!” gridarono i due gemelli.

Bulma li guardò giocare, sorridente. Dopo un paio di turni sentì un respiro profondo al suo fianco, si accorse che Freezer si era addormentato riverso sul tavolo, con una smorfia sul volto.

< Beh, a quanto pare entrambi non reggono l’alcool > pensò.


	13. Gorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 13. Stella cometa.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXaCMoll32c; Nightcore - Frame of Mind - (Lyrics).

Gorin

Lunch era addormentata nel divano, con la figlia abbracciata. Entrambe avevano i lunghi capelli blu, un sorriso beato sul volto ed erano avvolte da un plaid colorato.

Tenshinan si massaggiò la testa e sbadigliò.

< Non avrei dovuto allenarmi sotto la neve ieri, sono veramente distrutto. Sarebbe assurdo se mi ammalassi proprio la notte di Natale > pensò. Passò di fianco la cucina e sgranò gli occhi, affacciandosi.

Nel terzo occhio si rifletté la figura di Jiaozi.

“Non dovresti lavare i piatti” gemette.

Il migliore amico si voltò, sorridendo. Al posto del solito cappello aveva quello da Babbo Natale.

“Lo faccio con piacere” ribatté, salutandolo con la manina bianca.

Tenshinhan gemette: “Almeno usa i guanti” si lamentò.

Jiaozi negò col capo.

“Sono troppo grandi” ammise. Le sue gote, già gonfie e rosse, divennero ancora più accese.

Tenshinhan arrossì a sua volta.

“Hai ragione” sussurrò. “Mi raccomando, non ti affaticare, almeno” si raccomandò. Prese un fazzolettino di carta e lo utilizzò per detergersi il naso gocciolante.

Raggiunse il salotto strascicando i piedi.

< I miei allievi a quest’ora sono già tornati a casa. Alcuni si sono trattenuti fino all’ultimo. Salva, invece, è stato il primo ad andarsene.

Non lo biasimo, la sua famiglia lo aspettava a casa per festeggiare > si disse, grattandosi la guancia.

“Devo comprare dei guantini in lattice anche per Jiaozi” borbottò. Notò che suo figlio Gorin stava in piedi davanti alla grande vetrata della finestra.

Lo raggiunse e gli posò la mano sulla testa.

“A cosa pensi, piccolo?” domandò.

Gorin si voltò, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia mora e gli sorrise.

“Cerco la stella cometa” spiegò.

Tenshinhan lo prese tra le braccia, stringendolo al petto.

“Non so se si veda da qui. Forse passando fa un altro tragitto. Però, se vuoi, cerchiamo insieme per un po’” propose.

Gorin annuì, poggiandogli la testa contro i pettorali muscolosi stretti da una giacchetta.

“Sarebbe stupendo”.

Tenshinhan socchiuse i due occhi inferiori.

< Per me è fantastico stare con mio figlio a cercare la stella cometa, in una notte di Natale serena, in una casa calda, accogliente, insieme a una famiglia mia. Quando ero ragazzo mai avrei sognato un giorno di poter vivere momenti così dolci e magici > pensò.


	14. Latys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 21. X vuole mettere il puntale sull'albero, ma non ci arriva…  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rK8d5rp8nrk; Nightcore - Neverland - (Lyrics).

Latys

Latys teneva stretto a sé il puntale dell’albero di Natale, mentre con l’altra mano stringeva una mitraglietta.

“Maledetto! Se non potrò metterla io, allora nessuno lo farà!” gridò. Si preparò a sparare.

Salva sgranò gli occhi e corse verso di lei, la raggiunse strappandole l’arma di mano. Diversi allievi di Tenshinhan la guardava con aria preoccupata, erano tutti privi di capelli e con dei volti espressivi.

Latys fece una smorfia.

“Quel maledetto non vuole collaborare!” gridò le sue ragione. Batté i piedi ed indicò l’albero di Natale, caricò di palline, luci e dolciumi.

Salva sospirò. La sua figura si rifletteva nel terzo occhio sulla fronte della figlia Tenshinhan.

“Sì, lo capisco, ma possiamo prendere la scala…”. Cercò di farla ragionare.

La piccola starnutì, i suoi capelli divennero blu e la sua espressione si addolcì.

Tirò su con il naso, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquidi.

“I-io… volevo mettere… la stella” piagnucolò. Il suo labbro inferiore iniziò a tremare.

Salva posò sull’ultimo ripiano della libreria la piccola mitraglietta.

“Facciamo così, ti aiuto io” disse. Prese la bambina e se la posò sulle spalle.

“Ora ci arrivi?” domandò.

La piccola si strinse con le gambette e si sporse, con una mano si afferrò alla capigliatura riccia del ragazzo. Con l’altra sistemò il puntale sopra l’albero di Natale.

“Ci sono riuscita!” gridò con voce gioiosa.

Salva sorrise.

< Un’altra catastrofe di Natale evitata > pensò. Mise a terra la piccola Latys e le accarezzò felice, contento che gli sorridesse.

< Elly, quando eravamo bambini, sull’albero si arrampicava come un gatto. Ho sempre avuto paura che cadesse tutto.

Lo faceva sempre di nascosto dai suoi zii. Loro sarebbero impazziti a vederla fare qualcosa del genere > si disse.

Latys corse via. “Papà! Papà! Vieni a vedere cosa ho fatto” richiamò l’attenzione del genitore.


	15. Mary Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 23. Zucchero filato.  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Beautiful Creatures - (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYoG7vTLpZk.

Mary Jane

Mary Jane ridacchiò, posando una mano sulla cintura di pelle che indossava e piegando in avanti il cappello da cowgirl con l’altra mano.

“Quello è per me?” domandò.

17 posò il fucile sulla spalla e ridacchiò, mentre con l’altra mano le porgeva lo zucchero filato.

“L’ho vinto per te” spiegò.

Mary Jane afferrò lo zucchero filato e vi diede un morso con gusto, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Avrei potuto vincermelo da sola” disse.

17 ridacchiò, guardandola girare su se stesso, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia mora.

“Non ne dubito, ma almeno a Natale fatti regalare qualcosa”.

La guardò correre fino alla bancarella più vicina e guardare con i grandi occhi, dalle iridi blu, i vari dolciumi. La osservò esaltarsi ad un’esposizione di coltellini svizzeri di paese.

< Più la guardo e più m’innamoro. La mia figlia dello spazio cresciuta sulla Terra, la mia principessa dal cuore di demone.

Lei è tutto quello che uno come me può desiderare. Mi sembro quasi di nuovo umano. Quel ragazzo che era cresciuto tra queste montagne con sua sorella, che amava la vita. Prima di finire intrappolato in quella montagna, prima di diventare una macchina ed essere ridotto ad un burattino da quel maledetto del Dr. Gero.

Dannato Fiocco rosso! Ha fatto solo del male agli abitanti della zona > pensò.

“Vuoi farmi un regalo? Non utilizzare più quel fucile per andare a caccia, ma solo per proteggere gli animali” disse Mary Jane. Lo zucchero filato diminuiva a vista d’occhio.

17 rispose: “Promesso.

Ho già fatto domanda per diventare un guardacaccia”.

Mary Jane gli sorrise.

“Questo sì che è parlare!”. Fece un grido in stile americano e saltò, alzando il pugno sopra la testa.

17 scoppiò a ridere.


	16. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 24. Ammirare le luminarie.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEPa1UGEtto; Before the Dawn - Nightcore.

Winter

Vegeta impallidì, guardando Winter avanzare con il capo chino, le scarpette candide che si macchiavano del sangue viola delle vittime che avevano creato delle pozzanghere.

“Imperatrice, voi non dovreste scendere dalla navicella” disse, raggiungendola. “Vostro padre ha dato ordini chiari”.

Winter annuì, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori. Alzò lo sguardo ed incontrò quello del giovane principe, che arrossì.

Winter arricciò la coda bianca e si voltò, guardando le case.

“Qui si stava svolgendo una festa prima che iniziasse la conquista, vero?” domandò. I suoi occhi liquidi fissarono delle girandole di carta colorate, macchiate di sangue. La punta di due era annerita e bruciacchiata.

Braci spente erano un po’ ovunque, tra gli edifici distrutti.

Vegeta inghiottì saliva.

< Non voglio che lei veda tutto questo >. Si guardò i guanti sporchi di sangue e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. < Non voglio che veda quello che ho fatto.

Lei è troppo delicata per questo > pensò.

Le porse il braccio.

“Venite con me, vi riaccompagno” disse.

Winter lo prese delicatamente, una lacrima le rigò il viso lì dove c’era la lunga striscia nera.

“Po-possiamo fare una festa alla base… Per festeggiare questa vittoria” propose il principe dei saiyan.

Winter si arrestò e gl’indicò delle luminarie bianche che pendevano da un albero, delle lunghe strisce di luce color ghiaccio.

“Non sono bellissime?” domandò.

Vegeta guardò come si riflettevano nei suoi occhi e mosse nervosamente la coda dalla peluria castana.

“Sono molto belle, sì” ammise. Tornò a condurla con sé.

“Ora andiamo, prima che prendiate freddo” si preoccupò.


	17. Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all’Epiphany Run di Piume d’Ottone.  
Prompt: 1 Giocoliere.  
Scritta sentendo: Two Steps From Hell - Miracle (Thomas Bergersen); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HN1AT9vlAXo.

Matt

Matt allargò le braccia e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare la sua coda alta di capelli rosso scuri. Riaprì gli occhi, le iridi avevano innumerevoli riflessi.

La sua magia si manifestò in una serie di meduse di energia rosa, e grandi balene della medesima sostanza che balzavano dal pavimento e sfioravano il soffitto.

Il giovane si mise a danzare, i muscoli del suo corpo sinuoso si tendevano, scattavano. Si mise a correre sulle punte dei piedi, saltò allargando le gambe e riatterrò in piedi, si avvolse le braccia intorno al corpo e girò su se stesso.

Scoppiò a ridere, il pavimento rimandava la sua immagine, mentre onde rosa creavano l’effetto del mare.

Sfiorò una delle balene accarezzandogli la testa e queste mandarono spruzzi d’acqua rosa dalla testa.

Le finestre si spalancarono, il vento che entrò fece ondeggiare più velocemente le meduse, mentre la luce del sole invadeva l’ambiente, dando vita a una pioggia di riflessi dorati.

Matt fece apparire dei ki-blast, a cui diede una forma circolare ed iniziò a farci il giocoliere. Sulla guancia apparvero due macchioline rosso-rosa.

Faceva passare le sferette sotto la gamba, queste sfioravano il soffitto, passando tra i tentacoli delle meduse, circondate dagli schizzi d’acqua prodotti dagli spruzzi delle balene.

Matt riprendeva le varie sfere con le dita agili, ogni tanto impediva loro di cadere colpendole con le ginocchia. Continuò a danzare, giocandoci.

Le sue iridi erano turbinio di blu, verde, rosso e azzurro.

< La vita è fantastica > pensò il ragazzo.


	18. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 10. X rifiuta un bacio sotto il vischio.

John

Bulma sistemò il vischio sopra Kamhara e John, ridacchiando.

“Bacio! Bacio! Bacio!” iniziarono a ripetere gli ospiti.

Kamy dimenò la coda, con aria imbarazzata, guardandosi intorno spaesata.

“Dai, piccioncini” gl’invogliò la padrona di casa.

John notò Mr. Satan che rideva, Yamcha che faceva le smorfie. Le voci si accalcavano, divenendo un baccano cacofonico nelle sue orecchie.

“_Tsk_” ringhiò. Si voltò e si allontanò a passo di marcia, con le braccia incrociate al petto.

Bulma sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

“In quella famiglia sono tutti dei veri musoni” borbottò. Sporse il labbro inferiore con aria offesa.

Kamhara corse dietro il fidanzato, la coda dalla peluria rosa che ondeggiava.

Lo raggiunse nel terrazzo, il demone era vicino al parapetto di metallo, coperto di neve e guardava il cielo sopra di lui. Fissava due stelle che brillavano più luminose delle altre nel firmamento.

“Non volevi baciarmi?” domandò la strega. Le iridi verde-chiaro molto liquide.

John si voltò verso di lei e negò col capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori a fiamma che gli ricadevano di lato al viso.

“No, non era quello” borbottò.

Kamy si massaggiò la spalla, stringendosi nella giacchetta viola che indossava.

“Anche a me non piace essere al centro dell’attenzione” soffiò.

John la strinse a sé, abbracciandola, sul viso una smorfia.

“Non mi piace essere un fenomeno da baraccone. Odio essere deriso.

Io sono un principe dei saiyan! Ho dovuto sopportare anche troppo alla base di Freezer” ringhiò.

Per un attimo delle ali da pipistrello nere gli erano apparse sulle spalle.

< Ero sempre il fratello di Vegeta. Il mercenario che non poteva essere all’altezza dell’ombra lasciata dal maggiore. Persino Freezer era schifato da me, perché non ne ero che la pallida imitazione > pensò, digrignando i denti.

Kamhara gli accarezzò la guancia con dita tremanti.

“Non devi baciarmi a comando. Fallo quando te la senti, quando veramente ci sono i tuoi sentimenti in quel gesto” sussurrò.

John annuì.

“Il mio amore è sincero, non è frutto di pura ostentazione” le disse, accarezzandole delicatamente le guance.

Kamhara sorrise, le gote accaldate. Il fiato si condensava davanti ai volti di entrambi.

“Lo so” sussurrò.


	19. Azuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 18. Ceppo di Natale;  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W38ESsNDjk0; Nightcore - Poison.  
Partecipa all’Epiphany Run di Piume d’Ottone.  
Prompt: 19. Computer

Azuki

La stanza era illuminata dalla luce rossa proveniente da diverse stufette di plastica bianca.

Azuki si raddrizzò gli occhiali, digitando sul computer portatile. Una mano a tener fermo l’apparecchio, l’altra scattava sulla tastiera.

La luce blu dello schermo si rifletteva nelle sue lenti.

“Quella del ceppo di Natale o ceppo natalizio o ciocco natalizio è considerata una delle più antiche tradizioni natalizie: si tratta di un'usanza risalente almeno al XII secolo e che fino al XIX secolo-inizio XX secolo era molto diffusa in vari Paesi del Nord, dalla Città del Nord e la Gran vallata delle montagne fino alle città del Nord-est e le penisole ghiacciate” si mise a leggere.

Pan sospirò, posando le mani sui fianchi e si sporse in avanti.

“Le tradizioni natalizie vanno vissute, non cercate in un monitor” gemette.

Azuki batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Volevo chiarezza” rispose. Chiuse il portatile e lo posò sul tavolinetto, posando le mani sui fianchi. “La nonna non fa altro che ripetere che è un dolce al cioccolato che quest’anno vuole fare con le uova di pterodattilo non fecondate. Papà, invece, è alla disperata ricerca di un ciocco di legno perfetto per i boschi.

Tu, d’altro canto, hai intenzione di tirarne fuori uno di plastica” enumerò.

Pan si massaggiò la testa e sospirò, scompigliandosi i capelli.

“Tu sei davvero troppo analitico” gemette.


	20. Simy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.   
Prompt: 17. Essere in tredici a tavola.

Simy

Goshin era appeso sull’albero a testa in giù, le gambe strette intorno a un grosso ramo.

“N-non lo sai?” domandò Simy, stringendo le mani al petto.

Goshin piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a cespuglio e corrugò la fronte.

“Urca… Sapere cosa?” domandò.

Simy incassò il capo tra le spalle, arrossendo vistosamente.

“Sedersi in tredici a tavola porta male” spiegò. Strofinò la punta della scarpa nell’erba, sporcandola di terriccio umido. “Questa sera, per la festa di Natale a casa dei tuoi, saremo proprio in tredici”.

Goshin ridacchiò e si lasciò cadere nel vuoto, con una capriola atterrò in piedi. Aveva la testa stretta da una fascia.

“_Tsk_, queste sono fesserie. Fortuna, sfortuna, sono cose che un saiyan decide da sé. Non m’interessa il pensiero di un destino o un percorso più grande.

Prenderò a pugni chiunque si metterà sul mio cammino”.

Simy si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore.

“Però…” esalò.

Goshin le posò una mano sulla spalla e si piegò in avanti, posandole un bacio sulla guancia.

“Non ti devi crucciare. Se per te è tanto importante, possiamo invitare qualcun altro.

Inoltre penso che c’inviterà mia nonna e tutti i progetti cambieranno. Alla Capsule corporation gl’invitati sono sempre almeno un centinaio” la rassicurò.

Simy le sorrise.

“Gra-grazie” bisbigliò.

< Io non sono coraggiosa e sicura come lui. All’orfanotrofio queste cose ce le ripetevano sempre e mi sono rimaste impresse. Oggi ho convinto mia madre adottiva ad aspettare che un gatto nero si allontanasse prima di attraversare > pensò.


	21. Sprout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto ispirando a questa immagine: Deo gonna hafta punch a bitch?  
by Random-Ninja; https://www.deviantart.com/random-ninja/art/Deo-gonna-hafta-punch-a-bitch-56251529.

Sprout

Sprout si grattò la cicatrice all’altezza del naso e si piegò in avanti, battendo un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Pà, ma ti piace davvero?” domandò. Indietreggiò, posando le mani sui fianchi muscolosi.

Radish sorrise al figlio, mentre continuava a girare il sugo. Si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori, che gli arrivavano alle ginocchia, legati in una coda che gli ricadeva sulle spalle.

“Sì, certo”. Socchiuse gli occhi. “So che non è una cosa comune tra noi saiyan” rispose. Vide che il sugo stava bollendo e mise il coperchio sopra la pentola. “Però anche tua nonna era una cuoca”.

Sprout corrugò la fronte e si appoggiò contro una parete, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Cosa ci trovi?” domandò. Posò il piede contro il muro.

Radish guardò il figlio fissarlo con espressione accigliata.

“A me non piace solo mangiare, ma anche creare i cibi più sfiziosi, sorprendenti. Sia per me stesso, che per farne dono alle persone a cui tengo” spiegò. Si abbassò e controllò la torta che stava lievitando nel forno.

Sprout si grattò la testa, i suoi capelli mori sparati, dalle ciocche larghe tre dita, gli ricadevano lungo tutta la schiena.

< A me non dispiace, devo dire. Mamma non sa completamente cucinare e se non fosse per lui sarei morto di fame.

Solo che non comprendo perché preferisca stare dietro ai fornelli che su un campo di battaglia. L’unica cosa che voglio creare sono gli attacchi energetici più innovativi e potenti > pensò.

“Beh, io ho fame. Spero sia pronto presto” borbottò, mentre il suo stomaco gorgogliava.

Radish ridacchio, grattandosi l’orecchio. Al braccio aveva una fascetta rossa.

“Non temere. Puoi cominciare ad apparecchiare” disse.

Sprout sbuffò.

“D’accordo, pà” borbottò. Si allontanò, dimenando la coda dalla peluria castana. Indossava solo dei pantaloncini di tela blu strappata, una cintura a placche oro scuro e un triangolo di metallo all’altezza del suo inguine.


End file.
